Satchels having an interior compartment for containing items, such as back packs, purses, attache cases, luggage and other containers, whether closable or not, are well known in the art. Also, satchels having displays mounted thereon are well known in the art. Many airline companies require that checked pieces of luggage have an attached display giving at least the name of the owner or user of the satchel. Such a display is commonly referred to as a luggage tag. These luggage tags are frequently attached to the satchel only by an easily removable strap and buckle. Other displays include such items as national flags; the logos of affinity groups, corporations, or other business entities; and even political statements.
Unfortunately, these known satchels with displays suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, the display can be easily removed by accident or by design. A thief seeking to remove a luggage tag, need only unbuckle the buckle, remove the tag from the satchel and walk away with the satchel. If the display on the satchel be a political statement, such can be removed by any individual having a contrary political view.
Another disadvantage is that many of the prior displays are not easily changeable. These displays are attached permanently to the satchel by means such as by sewing or by silk-screen printing directly on the material of the satchel. Unfortunately the displays cannot be varied at the will of the user of the satchel. They can not be changed or modified conveniently.
A further disadvantage of the prior displays are that they are not sealed from the elements. Thus, water or wind can penetrate the display container and damage the display.
Many individuals of both sexes, who are either in fact young or young at heart, have an unfulfilled desire to call attention to the display on their satchel, such as with flashing lights, or to make the display readable at night by illuminating the display. In the past this was commonly done by means of a hand-held light source such as a flashlight.
In the past, considerable efforts have been expended to prevent purposeful or accidental damage to such satchels and their displays. Unfortunately, these efforts have frequently resulted in making it difficult for the user of the satchel to change the display.
Examples of known satchels with displays include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,317 (1995) and U.S. Design Pat. No. 399,053 (1998).